Smut Crazy!
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Is there Not enough fics about your favorite WWE Slash Pairing? Is there little to no Smut? *Chuckles* Well... Next up, Requested by EverlastingWonderland JoMoxCody. Updated! Chapter 12 posted! Drew McIntyre/JoMo! Remember it's all sex in here! Please R
1. Rules  PunkMorrison

Characters i WILL write:

CM Punk, John Morrison, Edge, Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, John Cena, Justin Gabriel, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Randy Orton, Mason Ryan, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Heath Slater, Joey Mercury, Kofi Kingston, Jeff Hardy, Maybe Matt Hardy but that's a little far fetched. Excluding Jeff Hardy I WILL NOT write ANY TNA superstars. Sorry.

Mkay... So i found that i can write smut easily, then anything else. So I think i shall start writing some Random smut. IDEA, Send me, (ANYTHING BUT Triple H, Taker, Kane, Miz, and Christian related pairings.) And i shall attempt some random sex :) Like that one down there. Of course starting off, i start with my beloved OTP, Philligan. One pair at a time please. And if like 2 or more people Request Centon, I seriously think i'll go NUTS IN A BAD WAY! Seriously, There is TOO MUCH CENTON on FF . Net, Kay SO TRY to request SOMETHING ELSE. Thank you. ~ Cal.

Title: Hmm Broken Beds?

Pairing: John Morrison/CM Punk

Rating: M of course!

Warning: It's ME... Theres Sex in it!

Disclaimer: Dude we go through this everytime, if they were mine, i'd be pretty damn busy right now trying to coax my way into a threesome... LIKE YOU'RE ALL SAINTS AND YOU WOULDN'T? LIARS Jeff Muse: Liar! Liar! Liar! LIAR!

Haha *High fives Jeff* On to it!

It was a gorgeous site to behold. John Morrison in all his glory, sweat glazed muscular body, lips parted as he panted softly. CM Punk, hands held above his head, sweat glazed body pinned under John's, as John's perfect hips straddles Punk's waist. Punk's cock, buried in John's ass, as John rode him for all he was worth. Smalls gasps of pleasure coming from the younger man's lips as he wiggled his hips on Punk's lap.

"Punk!" John moaned as Punk threw his head back crying out Morrison's name. "More! fuck me harder Johnny!" Punk cried out adding small thrusts of his own. "Yeah baby … Mmmm …. you feel so fucking good! Nice and hard for me! Yeah… More Punky" John hissed riding him harder, grinding his hips against him. "Yeah!" Punk hissed snapping his hips up against John. "So Close!" John cried beginning to quicken his pace.

"Come on baby! Cum for Me!" Punk hissed bucking into John at a harder, faster pace then before. "Yeah! Harder! Fuck me!" John cried releasing Punk's wrists and wrapping his arms tightly around Punk's shoulders. "Please!" John cried as Punk flipped them over, beginning to thrust harder into John.

"God Yes!" John screamed clinging to Punk as Punk literally fucked him into the mattress. "We're gonna break the bed" Punk growled into John's shoulder. "Do it!" John hissed out as Punk started stroking his dripping member. "Cum for me!" Punk hissed as John screamed coming hard all over Punk. Punk held John's shaking body thrusting wildly into him, so hard the bed started making "cracking" sounds.

"God! So… Fucking…. Close! Morrie!" Punk screamed as he shot his load inside his limp lovers' body. "Philly" John whispered kissing Phil's lips. "I love you" he murmured softly. "I love you too baby" Phil mumbled returning the kiss, kissing John's cheek. "Love you so damn much". He whispered making John smile, before sighing. The bed, creaked, cracked, then split, and Broke. Phil put his forearms on either side of Johnny to brace they're fall. "Dammit" John whispered clinging to Phil. Phil snorted, before he burst out laughing. "That's not funny!" John pouted. "Hey you told me to 'do it' and baby we did it!" Phil chuckled as John continued to pout.

"It didn't count I was in the heat of the moment." John tried to reason. Phil shook his head. "Nope! You still said it…" he murmured. "Fine, whatever. Now what are we gonna sleep on tonight, huh genius?" John grumbled as Phil smirked lying on his back, pulling John's head to his chest. "Night Honey" he murmured as John huffed. "Night" he grumbled back.


	2. WadeTeddy

Title:

Pairing: Wade Barret/Teddy DiBiase Jr.

Rating: I think its safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Requested by: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54

Wade Barret walked inside the Nexus looker room, stopping at the showers when he slight sniffles. He blinked pushing the doors open, seeing his love Ted DiBiase, pouting with tears in his blue orbs. Wade sighed kneeling down to get eye level with him. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked his accent thick.

"I'm sick of this; I'm so sick of being used like a jobber! When Legacy was together I was never treated like this" Ted sniffled as Wade's arm slipped around Ted's much smaller form lifting him up. "I know baby" he whispered placing a kiss on Ted's cheek as he lead him further into the showers.

"I wish I could join Nexus to be with you" he mumbled as Wade smiled. "Me too sweetheart… maybe I could talk to Vince 'bout you joining Nexus".

Ted smiled hugging Wade, leaning up to kiss him. Wade returned the kiss pushing Ted against the shower wall, his hands pushing at Ted's trunks. Ted assisted in helping Wade get his trunks down and off, his hands at Wade's trunks next; pushing them down enough to free his aching cock.

"I need you Wade" Ted moaned as Wade picked him up, Ted's legs wrapping around Wade's waist. "I'm here Teddy… let me know when you're ready" Wade murmured his accent thicker due to his current state of arousal. Ted could barely talk so he nodded, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I'm ready! I need you inside me Waddie!" Ted whimpered as Wade fisted his hard dripping cock, aiming it for Ted's entrance. "Ready" Wade asked panting slightly as Ted nodded his head. "Yes!" He cried out as Wade grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the bench, squirting some into his palm and coating his cock fully.

He aimed his cock at Ted's entrance, giving a gentle thrust of his hips, pushing his head past the tight ring of muscle. Ted cried out clinging to Wade as Wade slowly impaled him stopping when he was buried to the hilt. Ted panted, burying his face in Wade's shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready for me to move" Wade murmured turning his head to kiss Ted's shoulder.

Ted took a few moments to adjust to Wade's size, before he nodded his head. "I'm ready! Move!" he gasped out as Wade completely pulled out before he drove it back home. Ted cried out in pleasure as Wade started thrusting, in, out, in and out. He tightened his legs around Wade's waist, crying out for more.

"Yes! More Waddie!" Ted cried out, gasping as Wade started kissing and nibbling on Ted's shoulder and neck area. "God! Don't stop!" Ted whined as bit down on his sensitive spot in the junction between his neck and shoulder. "So tight… god… baby" Wade murmured squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he snapped his hips into Ted's, hitting Ted's prostate.

"Oh! … Shit! Right there Wade!" Ted cried reaching down to start stroking his member in time with Wade's thrusts. "Okay baby!" Wade hissed snapping his hips into Ted's, hitting Ted's prostate each time. "God Baby! So damn close!" Ted whined as Wade angled his thrusts aiming for Ted's prostate, making sure to hit it just right.

"Oh! … can't hold off much longer!" Ted cried out, nails raking down Wade's back. Wade arched his back, slamming into Ted as hard as he could. "Cum for me Teddy!" he hissed out, biting down on Ted's shoulder. "WADE!" Ted cried as he exploded on Wade's chest. Wade moaned as Ted's walls convulsed around his cock like a vice, he snapped his hips into Ted, knowing he couldn't last much longer. A few thrusts later and Wade was right behind Ted, shooting his release inside the smaller man.

"Ted… I love you so damn much" Wade panted, pulling out of Ted, helping the smaller man stand. "Love you too Wade" Ted whispered burying his face in Wade's chest, nuzzling him lovingly. "I promise you won't get treated like shit anymore" Wade murmured holding his love close. "Not from this day on." Ted smiled knowing Wade would protect him, in the end, he always did.

~Fin.


	3. PunkEdge

Pairing: CM Punk/Edge

Rating: I think its safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Requested by: JoMoFan-spot

"I can't Fucking believe this Bullshit!" Phil Brooks yelled crossing his tattooed arms angrily over his chest, glaring at his feet. Vince was such a fucking asshole, right when they told Punk, he was going to raw, it made him happy. Happy, ecstatic! Because for once, he thought he'd end up on the same show as his lover of nearly 3 ½ years, Adam Copeland, better known as Edge to the WWE universe. He wanted to celebrate finally being together with the man he loved, only for Vince to spoil it by saying, that Adam was going to Smackdown, and that they were trading shows.

It absolutely pissed Phil off, he almost nearly drove to Stanford to confront Vince himself, thankfully Adam had calmed him down somewhat. "Baby… I know… I'm mad too, but there really isn't much we can do about it when you really think." Adam started as he walked over to slip his arms around the slightly smaller man.

"And it'd do no good to lose your job, your DREAM JOB at that. Honey… just take a deep breath, and let's enjoy the time we do have together, Okay?" Adam asked as Phil's arms slid around his waist. "Okay. But it's still not fair, he makes me think, that my days of sleeping in a cold bed alone with nothing to warm me but Phone calls… are over… then he does this shit" Phil grumbled releasing a sigh as he buried his face in Adam's shoulder.

Adam swallowed realizing how he'd come to get used to sleeping alone, and Phil was still struggling with it. "I know Baby… it'll get better… I promise you" Adam murmured leaning down to capture Phil's lips, shivering at the feeling of cold steel on his soft lips. He adored Phil's lip ring, it always sent chills down his spine whenever he kissed Phil. Phil slowly returned the kiss, sliding his fingers threw Adam's long blonde locks, enjoying the feeling of silk sliding through his fingers.

It almost made Phil miss his own hair, having it short was easier, but he missed the locks, Adam's always complained how he missed it as well. His hand continued down Adam's back, dancing over it in soothing circles, hands sliding even lower to cup Adam's behind, making the blond groan. He pulled Adam closer to his body, pressing him back against the door, leading to his bedroom. "Phil…" Adam moaned throwing his head back as Phil kissed his neck, taking his time to permanently get to know every inch of Adam's body in his mind.

To remember every taste, he wanted to permanently picture it in his mind so he'd never forget Addy, especially on those cold lonely nights. And it seemed he had a lot of them in his near future. He gently nibbled on Adam's ear lobe, making him whine, sliding his lips further down he stopped at Adam's collar bone, taking his time to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on that as well. Adam moaned gripping the back of Phil's head, running his fingers threw Phil's short blonde dyed hair. "God I miss the hair so mach… least I had something to pull" Adam moaned as Phil chuckled humorlessly.

"I bet you do Baby" He whispered reaching down to pull Adam's shirt over his head, stopping to admire Adam's chest. Sure he wasn't as thin as he used to be, say in 2005, now a little pudgy in 2010, he was still the most beautiful creature Phil had ever seen in his 33 years. Adam still took his breath away, with the slight pink tinting his checks as Phil's eyes took in the gorgeous site in front of him. "I know… I gotta hit the gym more often." Adam mumbled down casting his green orbs as though embarrassed with himself. Phil wrinkled his nose up at Adam's words.

"Adam" Phil started sliding his fore finger under Adam's chin, tilting his head up forcing him to meet his gaze. "You aren't fat… you're perfectly imperfect. And I completely adore you for it. Nobody is perfect… although you are the closest I've found to perfection. And even if you get chubby… I could care less. You're the most unselfish, caring, loving person I've ever met. I'll always love you baby" Phil murmured as Adam's teared up. Phil whipped Adam's tears away, his eyes continuing to admire the perfection that was his lover.

"Thank you Philly" Adam sniffled slipping his arms around Phil, before he kissed him passionately, breaking it only to remove Phil's shirt as well. Phil slipped his tongue inside Adam's mouth; they're tongues dancing together in a dance for dominance, before moving as one. Adam moaned inside Phil's mouth as Phil's hands worked his belt, quickly undoing Adam's jeans. Adam's hands were at Phil's jeans working them off. Phil broke for air, as he helped Adam out of his jeans, shoving his own off while he was at it. He moved back towards Adam, kissing down his chest, moving to take Adam's left nipple into his mouth sucking on it, causing the blonde to cry out.

Adam's nipples were really super sensitive. Phil gently bit down before soothing away the pain, releasing the hard bud from his mouth, he moved to show the right nipple the same attention before dragging his tongue down Adam's chest. He stopped to dip it in Adam's naval, dropping to one knee, he tugged Adam's blue thong off, tossing it. He took Adam's hard throbbing member in hand, stroking it before slowly taking it inside his mouth, deep throating Adam's throbbing member.

"Punky!" Adam gasped dropping his head back as Phil worked his cock like a pro, he knew exactly what Adam liked. He mouth fucked Adam until he was at the brink of exploding in his mouth, pulling off before he could, ignoring Adam's protests. "Punk!" Adam whined as Phil kissed him. "Shh… Not yet Baby" he murmured grabbing stripping out of the rest of his clothing. "Come on, in my bed room." Phil murmured taking Adam's hand, leading him into the room where he lay Adam down on his bed, kissing him softly as he retrieved some lube from his nightstand.

He popped the cap squirting some in his hand, quickly coating two digits as he moved to get between Adam's thighs. He lifted Adam's legs, slipping a pillow under his lower back for comfort, resting one of Adam's long legs over his shoulder. "Ready baby?" he asked as Adam nodded wordlessly. Phil released a sigh, gently slipping a lube coated digit inside Adam's entrance, thrusting it several times. Adam gasped arching his back, making himself arch into Phil's touch. Phil panted in his aroused dripping state, beads of sweat were already dripping from Phil's forehead as he slid the second finger inside. "More!" Adam cried as Phil thrusted them, scissoring them to stretch Adam. "God…Baby… So gorgeous" Phil panted crooking his fingers.

"OH! GOD! PHIL!" Adam hissed as Phil's middle finger hit his prostate. "There?" Phil asked even though, after 3 ½ years, he already knew every inch of Adam's body, every touch that drove him crazy, every button to push the sent Adam to the brink. "Philly! I can't wait any longer! I need you inside me NOW!" Adam cried out as Phil with drew his fingers, quickly coating his cock with lube; he pulled Adam's legs over his shoulders, aiming his gripping cock for Adam's quivering entrance. "Ready Baby?" Phil asked shakily as Adam bit his bottom lip nodding his head 'Yes'.

Phil closed his eyes before thrusting all the way inside of Adam, completely filling him. "PHIL!" Adam cried out slipping his arms tightly around Phil as he waited for Adam to say when he could move. "Move Baby! Please" Adam whimpered as Phil nodded pulling almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back in. "God Yeah… more baby" Adam cried out as Phil took his time, to enjoy making love to Adam.

"Feel good baby?" Phil asked huskily letting Adam's legs slip from his shoulders to wrap themselves around his waist. "Yeah!" Adam cried biting his lip as he clung to Phil. Adam raked his nails up and down Phil's back, making the younger man arch against him, thrusting his thick cock all the way in. Adam gasped rolling his hips back against Phil. "Yeah baby…oh so fucking tight" Phil moaned dragging his teeth across Adam's neck making him arch his body more into his thrusts.

"God! So thick… hard… ugh More! HARDER Philly this slow pace is killing me!" Adam whined biting his lips as Phil popped his hips roughly against Adam's making the leggy blonde cry out in pure rapture. "Yes! Like that!" Adam pleaded digging his nails into Phil's shoulder making Phil go harder and faster. Phil snapped his hips, ramming his hard member as far as it'd go inside of Adam, making Adam's eyes roll in the back of his head. "Shit!" he hissed as Phil started that fast, rough pace.

"Yeah Baby! Just. Like. That." Adam cried out whimpering when Phil pulled out of him, only to force Adam on his hands and knees over the bed, thrusting inside him from behind. "Yes!" Adam hissed as Phil took him hard and rough. "You like that Adam?" Phil growled slamming into him hitting Adam's prostate, making Adam cum without even touching him at all. "Shit baby" Adam panted as Phil held off on his own orgasm, forcing Adam back on his back, resuming the original position, thrusting at a more calm pace. "What are you doing?" Adam whined as Phil buried his face in Adam's neck, breathing in his scent.

"You… came the… way you … wanted too… now I wasn't to cum seeing your face baby" Phil moaned thrusting deep, hitting Adam's prostate. Phil hissed as Adam's wall tightened around his cock, thrusting a few more times before allowing himself to release inside of Adam, kissing his neck softly once he caught his breath. "Why?" Adam asked stroking Phil's cheek softly, leaning over to kiss his lips again. "Your face in ecstasy is gorgeous enough to make me cum. I wanted to watch you." Phil murmured simply, as his eyes started to droop slightly. "I love you so… damn much Baby. You don't even know" Phil murmured drowsily as Adam smiled.

"I love you too Sweetheart. You know this. Sleep… you look like you need it." Adam whispered kissing Phil's head lovingly. "No. Cause when I sleep… I'm away from you… Right now.. I wanna lay with you." Phil mumbled trying to fight off sleep. Adam smiled with tears in his eyes. "Sweetie… you know I'll be here when you wake up." he murmured as Phil mumbled "Not always…"

"Philly… sleep I will be here."

"…Always?"

"Forever." Adam murmured as Phil blinked.

"In my dreams?"

"… And in life. I will always be here".

"Promise?"

"I promise Lovely."

"…Kay" Phil murmured kissing Adam on the lips, before he passed out on Adam's chest, still inside of him. Where he belonged.

~ Fin.


	4. JeffEdge

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Edge

Rating: I think its safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Adam/Lita/Matt NEVER HAPPENED. Kay… On with it.

Requested by: Terrahfry

"ADAM! STOP TRYING TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Jeff yelled glaring at Adam. Adam pouted. "But why! You're so sexy!" He giggled trailing his forefinger down Jeff's shirtless chest. Jeff shuddered at the touch, closing his eyes as Adam grabbed his package. "-Adam!" He pushed Adam's hand away causing the blonde man to pout.

"Stop it!" Jeff forced out, grabbing his bags and storming out of the arena. Adam glared after the youngest Hardy. Jeff would fall for his charm. Jeff Hardy would be his and he already had an effective plan in mind. He smirked grabbing his stuff heading to his rental. He and Jeff were staying at the same hotel, so alls he had to do was get a key to Jeff's room and bingo.

Adam went to his own room, putting his stuff away. If the past couple weeks were anything to take into consideration, Jeff was probably out at the bar with his brother Matt so he had plenty of time. Adam wrinkled his nose up at the thought of Matt. The eldest Hardy had been a thorn in his side for the longest time, but tonight it would be change.

Adam would get Jeff to sleep with him, and it wasn't all about sex, Adam actually had legit feelings for Jeff. Amy was the only one to know, besides Adam and so she agreed to distract Matt, and Jeff for a few hours to give the blonde man time to ready everything; he would not fail tonight.

Adam showered from his match, shaving his face of all facial hair minus his goatee, he slapped on some aftershave for added effect. He brushed his long blonde locks, smirking at himself in the mirror as he pulled a bright red thong on, followed by a pair of skin tight leather pants complete with a leather studded skull belt.

He slipped on a pair of black combat boots Jeff had always loved, and a dark blue silk button shirt (Jeff would no doubt tear off him) with three buttons undone. He grabbed his shades sliding them on, and sprayed on cologne Amy said that Jeff would adore.

"Boy won't be able to resist this fuckable ass, especially in these leather pants" Adam murmured to himself with a smirk as he grabbed his key card and left his room. He got down to the main lobby, walking over to the girl behind the desk, smirking at her. "C-can I help you?" she stuttered Adam's eyes glanced at her name tag. 'Terrah'. Adam put on his sexiest smirk. "Well… Actually yes you can Terrah… I was hoping to… figure out what room Jeff Hardy was staying in… and maybe… possibly get an extra key to it, if you don't mind." He murmured seductively.

Terrah looked as though she'd either grab Adam and kiss him, or faint from how close he was to her. Surprisingly she did neither. "H-h-he's in room 538" she stuttered handing Adam the spare. Adam grinned making sure to let his fingers graze her palm as he took the spare.

"Thanks toots" He smirked walking away but not before catching Terrah fanning herself as though she were about to faint. He smirked as he entered the elevator. He had that effect on women. "It's on the 3rd floor!" Terrah called to him. Adam smirked. "Thanks!" He pushed the '3' leaning back as the door closed taking him to Jeff's floor.

It wasn't hard for Adam to find Jeff's room; he smirked glancing at his watch. 'Perfect… about 20 minutes till Jeff gets back.' That gave him plenty of time to get the room ready. He slid the keycard through the slot, waiting for it to turn green, before he opened it, stepped inside, and shut it behind him.

Jeff's room was surprisingly neat. Usually it was a mess wherever the youngest Hardy went. He moved Jeff's bags off the bed, sitting them on the floor. He removed his shades, tossing them on the dresser; he reached in his pocket, pulling out a condom, and a tube of lube, sitting those on the dresser as well. Adam looked himself over, deciding he should make himself at home in Jeff's room as he sat in the center of the bed, leaning back and waiting for Jeff.

"Ames… Matt guys I'm tired I'm gonna head back." Jeff murmured half drunk. Amy glanced at the clock on her phone. "Kay… Come on Matty Lets go to our room" Amy smirked as Matt grinned "Okay…"

"Ewww" Jeff muttered wrinkling his nose in disgust as they headed out the bar. Amy rolled her eyes as she helped the two Hardy's into Matt's rental. She drove them back to the hotel where Jeff parted ways with them, heading up to his own room.

Adam perked up when he head a beep, smirking as the door opened, and in stepped Jeff. "Adam! What are you doing in my room?" he exclaimed glaring daggers at the blonde. "Hey Baby!" Adam grinned getting off the bed, walking up to Jeff and kissing him full on the mouth. "Miss me?" he smirked as Jeff moaned.

"I See" Adam murmured cupping Jeff's package again, this time he slid his hand inside Jeff's jeans, stroking him to complete hardness. "Adam…" Jeff moaned as he was pushed onto the bed by an eager Adam. "Get out!" Jeff grumbled coming to his senses. "Fuck me…" Adam purred climbing on top of Jeff straddling his hips. Jeff groaned as Adam started to grind his leather clad ass into his crotch.

"Fucker…" Jeff hissed as Adam smirked running his hands up Jeff's chest, feeling him up. "Still want me to leave?" he asked voice husky with arousal. Jeff bit his bottom lip before he nodded his head 'yes'. Adam started get frustrated but he pushed it back. 'A little more work… he can't resist me' Adam thought to himself as he started to roughly dry hump Jeff while unbuttoning his silk shirt. Jeff groaned knowing he couldn't resist much longer, as Adam tossed his shirt onto the floor.

Adam started to give Jeff a small strip tease as Jeff groaned running his fingers through his hair. "Shit…" he hissed through clenched teeth as Adam's hands tugged at his shirt. Jeff didn't help him, but he didn't fight him either. He just lay there as Adam striped his shirt over his head, hands at his belt, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. "You slut…"Jeff grumbled as Adam smirked getting up to tug Jeff's shoes and socks off. "Only for you sexy" He replied wiggling his eyebrows perversely.

"Go bug someone else for sex… dammit Adam…" Jeff muttered leaning back on his elbows watching Adam strip his boots off followed by the leather pants. "Why do ya gotta bug me all the damn ti-" Jeff's jaw dropped as his eyes landed on the bright red thong Adam was barely wearing.

Adam, who had his back to Jeff, smirked as Jeff stopped talking. He didn't have to turn around to know Jeff's eyes were so wide they were bugging out of his skull. "I bug you because I want more then just sex… BUT since you wanna be a dick hole… I think I will take YOUR advice and go find Morrison, he's always down for sex… you know he's been looking hotter lately" Adam teased as he started to mock pull his leather pants up, only for a hand to firmly grab hold of his wrist.

"The fuck you are! You whore! You aren't just gonna show up in MY room, practically throw yourself at me, get me horny then go fuck Morr! Get your ass on that bed NOW!" Jeff snarled as Adam giggled dropping his pants to do what Jeff ordered him to do. "Ooohhhh so bossy! Jeffy! That's hot" Adam grinned as Jeff yanked his thong off, throwing it on the floor, quickly stripping out of his clothes and practically pouncing on Adam.

"You want me to fuck you so bad? Huh? Fine!" Jeff sneered roughly kissing Adam, shoving his tongue down his throat. Adam moaned returning the rough kiss, grinding himself into Jeff's stomach. Jeff kissed Adam breathless, moving to his neck, sucking, kissing, and biting his way down to Adam's collarbone. "More Jeffy!" Adam hissed out as Jeff devoured his collarbone leaving what would no doubt be a hicky in a few hours.

"Got lube?" Jeff asked voice coming out in a growl as Adam pointed to the nightstand. Jeff grabbed the condom and the tube of lube before resuming his position between Adam's thighs. He tore the condom open with his teeth, stroking his cock a few times before rolling it on.

Adam licked his lips knowing he was about to get what he'd wanted for years, Jeff's cock buried in his ass. He shivered looking into Jeff's lust clouded emerald eyes as he popped the top off the tube of lube, squeezing some into his palm and lubing up his cock.

He coated two fingers completely in lube, jerking Adam's hips upward to get access to his entrance. Adam shivered feeling Jeff thrust both digits inside him as he started stretching him quickly. Adam gasped feeling the searing pain it caused, but it was a good kind of pain. This was what he'd always wanted; he could take a little pain here and there.

Jeff scissored his fingers causing Adam to hiss in pain. "Shit you're tight!" Jeff moaned thrusting his fingers harder into Adam. "Yes… I'm… a… virgin… so take it… easy Hardy" Adam hissed as Jeff blinked slowing his thrusts.

"Really?" He asked in surprise as Adam rolled his green orbs in annoyance. "B-but Christian?"

"What about him? We never fucked. I was… Saving this for you" Adam murmured gently as Jeff pulled his fingers out of Adam. "Really?" He asked as Adam nodded. "Enough. Fuck me. Now. Or I'll beat your Ass" Adam glared as Jeff smirked rolling his eyes, gripping his cock, aiming it for Adam's entrance. "Ready Blondie?" he asked smirk still playing on his pierced lips. "Been ready for nearly eight fucking years get it in now or else I'l-" Adam gasped as Jeff thrust his dripping cock all the way in, cutting him off mid threat.

"You'll what?" Jeff asked panting at how tight Adam was. "Shit you're fucking as tight as a vice Adam!" Jeff hissed burying his face in Adam's shoulder. "Oh. Fucking Hell! Hardy!" Adam screamed pain nearly unbearable as Jeff kissed his shoulder, before taking his lips in a slow kiss to take the pain off his mind. "Sorry" Jeff murmured giving Adam time to adjust to his size and the feeling of being filled for the first time.

After a few minutes Adam grunted for Jeff to move. "You sure?" Jeff asked as Adam gave him a death glare. "Move. Now. Or I swear to god Hardy I will kill you slowly!" Adam growled as Jeff chuckled pulling out almost completely before thrusting back inside that tight heat. Adam moaned, his nails digging into Jeff's back.

"More!" he cried as Jeff started a semi-slow pace that nearly drove the Rated R Superstar up the wall. "Jeff! Faster Now!" Adam cried out wrapping his legs tightly around the charismatic Enigma's waist. "You want fast? Huh? Fine" Jeff scowled snapping into Adam. "Oh shit! Yes! Jeff!" he cried out begging for more.

Jeff rolled on his back pulling Adam on top of him. "Ride me baby" he moaned as Adam bit his bottom lip, nodding his head as he begin riding Jeff like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah! More! … Fuck yes baby… uhh… god… harder!" Jeff grunted out adding thrusts of his own as placed his hands on Jeff's pecks to hold himself up as he bounced up and down on Jeff's cock.

"God Jeffy! … So big… so thick!" Adam moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. Jeff thrusted up so hard he almost knocked Adam off him, as he watched Adam fuck himself on his cock. It was quite a site, almost… no… it was… absolute beauty watching his cock slide in and out of Adam.

"Fuck" Adam hissed starting to ride Jeff harder and faster feeling his orgasm starting to build. Jeff snarled grabbing Adam's hips with both hands, holding tightly to them as he started to snap his hips wildly into Adam, hitting Adam's prostate.

"SHIT! Jeffy! Right there baby!" Adam gasped as Jeff started to thrust up, hitting Adam's prostate again. "There?" Jeff asked panting as Adam bit his bottom lip nodding his head repeatedly.

"More Jeffy… mmm… need it… need it so fucking bad" Adam cried out riding Jeff's cock harder making Jeff moan. "So close Jeffy!" Adam whimpered as Jeff snapped his hips up, his cock hitting Adam's spot again.

"Gonna... gonna cum…Can't hold off… Jeff!... Can't" Adam whimpered incoherently as Jeff flipped them over, fucking Adam into the mattress. "Don't hold it Baby! Cum for me!" Jeff hissed in his ear, kissing Adam to swallow his screams as he slammed into Adam's prostate pushing him over the edge (Bad Pun, not intended).

Adam whimpered into Jeff's mouth, nails digging into his back as Jeff thrusted inside him harder, knowing he was close to climax as well. Jeff broke for air as he slammed into Adam one last time, biting into Adam's shoulder to silence his screams of pleasure as he came, joining Adam in an orgasmic glow. He slowly released Adam's shoulder as he took a deep breath, coming down from his orgasm high.

"Shit" He whispered hoarsely as Adam stretched draping his arms around the Charismatic Enigma. "That's… shit… it was amazing" Adam breathed as Jeff chuckled. "Yeah So I've been told." Jeff smirked as Adam swatted him on the arm. "Shut up you cocky bastard. You're lucky I love your ass… or I'd be kicking it by now" Adam muttered as Jeff looked slightly shocked.

"You… love me… really?" He asked as Adam nodded. "Yeah… have… for about around 6 or 7 years now…" he admitted as Jeff nodded. "Well I mean… I've been in love with you… since I laid eyes on you. But I never imagined you love me back… I thought all you wanted was sex. I didn't know you were serious when you said you saved your virginity for me" Jeff breathed as Adam leaned up kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I said I wanted more then sex… I meant it. Now… I'm tired so… can't we please go to sleep." Adam asked pulling back the blankets and helping Jeff get under them. "God so eager to get away from me now?" Jeff asked looking slightly hurt, yet slightly amused in the same.

Adam rested his head on Jeff's chest cuddling up to the Enigma. "No. I'm really tired cause you wore me down and I had my match earlier, AND I can't wait to wake up tomorrow so I'll know tonight wasn't another wet dream, but a reality." Adam murmured kissing Jeff's chest, making him smile.

"I love you Jeff. You can't get rid of me so easily now." Adam mumbled tiredly. "I love you too Baby. Trust me, nothing can keep me from you now" Jeff murmured kissing Adam's head as he started drifting.

"Good. You gotta tell Matty… and you gotta protect me when he tries to kill me tomorrow." Adam muttered with Smirk causing Jeff's eyes to shoot open. "fuck…"

~ Finished

Hope you liked it Honey.

Sorry guys I'm going through a REALLY rough time right now… I recently lost a family so … :'( But I'll b sure to try and get everything in on time. Like I promised.

~ Cal.


	5. MercuryNitroMorr

Pairing: Johnny Nitro/Joey Mercury

Rating: I think its safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Takes Place after MNM won the Tag Titles a second time in the tournament thingy.

Requested by: PSNC100502

"Two times Tag Champions!" Johnny Nitro said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of two years. "Yeah… But they don't matter really." Joey murmured as Johnny blinked. "Joe… what… what's in your head, we are the 2 time champions. Doesn't that mean anything at all to you?" Johnny asked confused as Joey smiled.

"Yeah I suppose to an extent. But what really matters is You. You're the greatest achievement I have" Joey murmured dropping his fur coat on the chair next to Johnny's. Johnny blushed at hearing that.

"Boys! Do you wanna hit the club? Or what?" Melina asked peaking her head in the locker room. "Naw I'm tired" Joey lied yawning for added effect. "Me too. Think we'll just shower and hit the sack." Johnny lied seeing the look in Joey's eyes.

"Ah… if you guys want to fuck… just say it and I'll leave" Melina huffed rolling her eyes as she left the room, locking the door behind her. John blushed as Joey smirked shrugging as he started to dress down, taking his sweaty gear off, tossing it in his gym back.

Johnny did the same, grabbing his shower stuff, following Joey into the showers. Joey turned around at the right moment catching Johnny in his arms, capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss.

He pressed Johnny against the shower wall, kissing his younger lover breathless, breaking the kiss to turn the shower on. "It's cold!" Johnny shrieked hiding behind Joey as the cold water pelted him relentlessly.

Joey smirked as he reached back to pet Johnny's thigh gently. "There, There" He murmured as Johnny sneered. "Cold water is Evil! And it always seems to have it in for me!" He hissed glaring daggers at the nozzle.

Joey chuckled turning the hot water on waiting for the water to warm up before pulling Johnny under the water. "It's warm" he murmured pulling Johnny into his embrace.

"Finally… hate cold water" he grumbled leaning back into Joey's embrace. Joey turned Johnny around to face him, taking his lips in a searing kiss, pressing him back against the shower wall. Johnny moaned in Joey's mouth, feeling Joey's hand reach down to start stroking his manhood.

"Joey" he gasped his fingers tangling in Joey's hair as Joey devoured his neck, nibbling gently causing Johnny to moan wantonly, arching his muscular body against Joey's. He assisted in helping Joey pick him up, as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Joey's waist.

"Joey… take me… please" Johnny moaned clinging to Joey's frame. Joey moaned, his cock already starting to harden at hearing Johnny's ragged moans. "You want it baby?" he asked as Johnny whimpered nodding his head rapidly.

Joey smiled feeling Johnny's hardness poking him in the stomach. "Okay… hold on. I don't wanna hurt you" he whispered as Johnny grabbed some body wash that lay nearby, pouring some into Joey's palm. Joey quickly lubed up his throbbing cock, fisting it as he directed it for Johnny's entrance.

"Ready Johnny?" Joey asked kissing the spot behind Johnny's ear that made him go crazy. "Yes! Take me Joey Now! Please!" Johnny moaned eagerly rubbing himself against Joey's stiff manhood. "Now!" Johnny whined as Joey chuckled as he pushed forward, entering Johnny.

"Yes! Fuck me hard! Joey!" Johnny whined impatiently bouncing on Joey's cock. "Okay Baby" Joey grunted pulling out and slamming back into Johnny. "Oh Yeah!" Johnny squealed tightening his legs around Joey's hips.

"Hard baby" Johnny pleaded as Joey eagerly complied, slamming himself in and out of Johnny as hard as he could. "So good baby!" Johnny cried out raking his nails down Joey's back.

"God so tight Love!" Joey growled in Johnny's ear, kissing his neck hungrily as he slammed hard into Johnny, hitting his prostate. "Joey! Fuck There! There!" Johnny cried out clinging to Joey as he bucked into Johnny, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

"So close Baby! Touch me please!" Johnny whimpered as Joey wrapped his hand around Johnny's dripping manhood, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Yeah just like that! so Close baby… Love you Joey! So much" Johnny whimpered rambling on as Joey's cock hit his sweet spot once again.

"Cum for me sweetie" Joey moaned capturing Johnny's lips in a passionate kiss, as Johnny exploded all over Joeys chest, as well as his own. Joey moaned as Johnny's walls squeezed him like a vice, practically ripping his orgasm out of him. Joey squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he shot his load into his lover, letting out a satisfied groan as he rested his head against Johnny's shoulder.

He gently sat Johnny back on his feet, holding him close to steady his footing. "I love you so much baby" Joey whispered as he kissed Johnny tenderly. "Love you too" Johnny murmured once they broke apart.

He held Johnny against him as he finished his shower, cleaning Johnny, then himself and spending the rest of the time in the shower holding Johnny. That is, until the water got cold.

"Gah! Cold water! Joey! I swear it's out to get me!" Johnny squeaked jumping away from Joey pulling his towel around his shivering body. Joey chuckled as he shut the water off. "Come 'ere. I'll protect you from the evilness of Cold water and shrinkage."

Johnny smiled as Joey's arms slipped around him. Yeah. Maybe Tag Team Titles aren't THAT important. As long as he had Joey he could care less.

~Finished.

Next Up Bryan/Evan for Centon4eva.


	6. DanielEvan

Pairing: Daniel Bryan/Evan Bourne

Rating: I think its safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: Centon4Eva

Locker Room Romance is what Evy need…

Evan Bourne winched. His back was killing him; his match with Justin Gabriel was pretty rough on him. All he wanted was to leave to find some relaxation, maybe a hot shower and some sleep would do. He walked into his shared dressing room, noting it was only himself, and former Nexus member Daniel Bryan. He sighed, sitting on the bench beginning to dress down, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Good Match. Justin's feisty one. Isn't he?" Daniel murmured not taking his gaze off his stuff as he slid his gear into his bag. It was then that Evan took notice that Daniel was only wearing a towel, himself. Evan swallowed feeling his mouth go dry, as his eyes drank in the site before him. Daniel's towel barely covered his private areas; in fact if Daniel spread his legs a couple inches wider, Evan would be able to see his-

"Like what you see Evan?" Daniel smirked glancing up to meet Evan's lust clouded gaze, interrupting his thoughts as he nodded numbly, momentarily forgetting his aching back. Daniel stood walking over to stop in front of Evan cupping his face with both hands. "You really are beautiful… you know that Evan?" Daniel murmured licking his dry lips as Evan's eyes followed his tongue.

"Thank… Thank you Daniel." Evan murmured breathing hard as he felt his member starting to harden slightly. Daniel smiled pressing his forehead against Evan's, closing his eyes in to breathe in Evan's scent. Evan licked his lips longing to kiss Daniel's. Daniel must've read his thoughts as he leaned a little bit closer yet stopping before they touched. "Want something Evan?" he asked slowly as Evan nodded closing and reopening his eyes, meeting those of Daniel.

"What is it? You can ask me anything Evy." Daniel murmured softly, his breath tickling Evan's face. "I… I want you… I want you to kiss me." Evan whispered as Daniel leaned forward, closing the gap between them, kissing Evan breathless. Daniel's arms slipped around Evan's waist pulling his body closer, holding the smaller man flush against him as they kissed passionately.

Evan moaned into Daniel's mouth, his hands cupping the back of Daniel's head, holding him close, his eyes closing as he began grinding his hard on into Daniel's leg. Daniel broke the kiss with a smirk. "Ohh that for me Evy?" he asked with a humorous gleam shining in his eyes. Evan nodded, panting slightly as Daniel released him, going to dig through his bag, grabbing a tube of Lube out as well as a condom. "Do… Do you want to do this?" Daniel asked being a gentleman to Evan.

Evan nodded his head without hesitation. "Yes… Yeah I do Daniel. More then you know" he panted as Daniel smiled, crossing the room, meeting Evan in a deep kiss. He stripped Evan's towel off, as well as his own, dropping down to one knee; he took Evan's dripping cock in hand, giving him a few strokes before taking him in his mouth. Evan's head dropped back, his hands going to Daniel's head, grasping it as though for dear life as Daniel deep throat him in a fluid swift motion. "Shit! Daniel Sooo Good!" Evan moaned leaning back against the bench behind him.

Daniel moaned around Evan's cock, enjoying his sweet taste. He held Evan's hips to hold off any thrusts he might have had for him, instead deep throating him several times. "Danny… I don't think I can hold off much longer if you keep up with this!" Evan moaned letting go of Daniel's head to run his fingers through his own hair.

Daniel smirked pulling off of Evan's cock, standing up; he kissed Evan sweetly before taking his hand. "Bend over the bench… or lie down on it, your choice sweetie." Daniel murmured tearing open the condom, rolling it onto his harden member. Evan lay on his back as Daniel sat between his legs, pulling them up onto his shoulders.

He squeezed some lube into his palm, he coated his cock completely, not wanting to hurt Evan; he coated two digits. "Ready?" he asked as Evan nodded his head rapidly. He gently inserts a single digit, sliding it inside of Evan, making the brunette gasp in pleasure as he started thrusting slowly. "Feel good Baby?" Daniel asked as Evan let a whimpered cry of "Yeah".

"Ready for more?" He asked watching Evan's beautiful face contort in pleasure as he nodded his head "yes". Daniel slid the second digit inside, thrusting slowly, scissoring them to stretch Evan. "Enough… Daniel I want you inside of me!" Evan cried out as Daniel nodded, gently removing his fingers, he took his cock in hand, lining it up with Evan's entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes! Please just take me now Daniel" Evan cried out as Daniel complied, sliding his cock inside the smaller man, filling him completely. "Ah! Daniel!" Evan cried out biting his bottom lip as Daniel gave him time to adjust to being filled. "When you're ready Baby." Daniel murmured sweetly, kissing Evan's cheek. It didn't take Evan long to get ready for more. "Move Baby Please!" Evan cried out clinging to Daniel as he started thrusting his hips. Daniel began sliding in and out of the highflier making him cry out with each movement.

"Fuck… Yes! So good Daniel!" Evan cried out as Daniel began to pick the pace, for fear of someone walking in on them while they're in the moment. "Oh God Evan so tight! Fuck!" Daniel moaned burying his face in Evan's shoulder as he began to slam in and out of Evan. "Damn Daniel! So fucking close!" Evan cried his blunt finger nails' scraping up and down Daniel's back making him thrust harder.

Daniel thrusted sharply into Evan, hitting Evan's special spot that made him tense up. "OH FUCK! Right there Daniel! Right there baby!" Evan cried out clinging to the untied states Champion. "That it Babe?" Daniel asked panting as Evan whined. Daniel squeezed his eyes tightly shut, focused all his energy on hitting the spot that drove the highflier crazy. "So fucking Close! Daniel!... I gotta… I Gotta"

"Evan Cum for me baby! Let go!" Daniel hissed in Evan's ear, as he slammed into him hitting his prostate, throwing Evan over the edge. Evan's entire body tensed up as he came, shooting his release all over himself and Daniel. "That's it Evy!" Daniel moaned as he slammed as hard as he could inside of Evan, before he finally came joining Evan in ecstasy. The only sounds in the locker room, was the ragged breathing of the spent men. "E-Evy… We gotta get up… some one … anyone could walk in and see us…" Daniel panted as he with drew from Evan, helping the smaller man up.

"Come on.. Shower time… baby." Daniel murmured as he carried the smaller man to the showers. Evan cuddled against Bryan, a smiling playing on his lips, this was exactly what he needed.

~ Finished.

Next up Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne for Teddy0Johnny8Girl


	7. JackEvan

Pairing: Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne (Swaggourne)

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: Teddy0Johnny8Girl

"I don't know about this Evan…" Jack Swagger murmured looking unsure as his lover Evan Bourne pushed him into a changing room in the Mall. Evan wanted Jack to fuck him in a public place. In a Clothes changing booth in the middle of a freaking mall, even worse, there were people right outside the damn door!

"Come on Jackie… if you loved me… you'd totally do it!" Evan pleaded using the cute pout and puppy dog eyes he knew Jack couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried. "If we get caught… I'm so gonna strangle your little ass Ev, I swear to god I will." Jack threatened as he grabbed Evan kissing him breathless. Evan squealed happily, but it was muffled by Jack's kiss as Evan started pushing his pants off, reaching for Jack's shirt, breaking the kiss to yank it over his head, as he stripped his own off as well.

Jack moaned as he pushed Evan against the wall, yanking his underwear off, tossing it on top of Evan's crumpled jeans. Jack broke the kiss for air, starting to kiss Evan's neck making the smaller man pant slightly in arousal. "Jacky get your pants down" He grumbled as he started undoing Jack's jeans, pushing them to his knees. Jack grumbled as he shoved his jeans further down, nibbling on Evan's neck.

Holding in his moan, Jack felt himself starting to harden as Evan's hand wrapped around him and started to stroke him to a complete arousal. "Now Jack" Evan whispered as Jack scooped him up, pressing his small form against the door. "What about Lube?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows as Evan' bit his bottom lip. "Dry".

"But-" Jack started as Evan cut him off. "Jack I need you now. Please… I can't wait any longer, I need you inside of me" he pleaded in a hushed tone. Jack sighed before spitting in his hand, and coating his cock completely, before taking it into his hand. "Keep it down Ev" Jack warned before thrust himself fully inside of Evan, filling the smaller man completely.

Evan whimpered and gasped, biting into Jack's shoulder to muffle his screams. Jack squeezed his eyes tightly shut pressing his forehead against the wall, forcing himself to continue breathing. "Tell me when you're ready Evy…" Jack whispered kissing Evan's neck when he released Jack's shoulder from his teeth. After awhile Evan wrapped his legs around Jacks waist. "Move Jacky… Now Please" he pleaded as Jack pulled out, almost completely before thrusting back inside of Evan.

"More, Jack. Harder" Evan pleaded in hushed tone. Jack nodded his head, continuing to thrust, filling Evan each time, aiming for his prostate and praying to god Evan doesn't scream. "Oh! Shit… Right there Jack" Evan said the first word aloud, the rest he whispered. Jack winced hoping nobody heard Evan as he snapped his hips into Evan's aiming for his special spot each time.

"Yes! God… More baby… I love you so much Jacky" Evan moaned quietly as he raked his nails down Jack's back. He knew Jack would have to come up with an excuse as why there was a bite mark on his shoulder, and scratches on his back, but at the moment Evan didn't care. "I love you too" Jack whispered squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Jack… Harder" he ground out through gritted teeth trying to keep his voice down.

"Alright" Jack growled slamming into Evan, hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. "Oh shit. Can't go… any longer" Evan hissed out, reaching down to start stroking himself, before feeling Jack's much larger hand completely cover his as together they stroked him. "Yeah… So good" Evan panted out quietly, knowing he was getting close.

"Jack… I'm gonna… Can't hold off baby…" Evan muttered into his neck. Jack nodded. "Cum for me Evy" he whispered huskily, leaning forward, he kissed Evan passionately to swallow his screams once again as Evan came on both of they're chests. Jack continued thrusting inside of Evan, feeling his walls clamping down on his length, he slammed in once more before he finally released his seed inside of his baby.

Jack rode out his orgasm, thrusting inside of Evan until his cock was completely soft, and had been milked of all of his seed. He broke the kiss for air, taking a deep breath, holding his limp baby against his massive chest until he got control of his body once again. "You okay?" He asked in a whispered tone, pulling out of Evan, but still holding him up. "Yeah… Thank you so much baby" Evan whispered back pecking Jack on the lips.

"No problem… But… never again." Jack muttered as Evan pouted. "Get dressed" Jack whispered, setting Evan back on his feet. Jack pulled his underwear and jeans back up, fastening his jeans. He grabbed his shirt pulling it on, despite having Evan's cum on his chest. He'd take a shower later anyways, so it really didn't matter. Evan pouted as he pulled his jeans back on, pulling his shirt over his head.

"You can't deny that wasn't hot though" Evan pouted as Jack glared. "Yeah it was hot, I'll agree to that. But we are not fucking in public again; I swear I thought you got us caught." He muttered as Evan giggled. "Hey I'm sure they wouldn't care, it's a free show!" Evan smirked making Jack roll his eyes.

"Crazy ass boyfriend" he muttered as Evan grinned. "You still love me though!"

"You're lucky I do" Jack grumbled, hugging Evan against him, kissing his head as Evan beamed knowing he could get Jack to do anything he wanted. "Jacky, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had I swear, and I love you soooo much for this". Evan murmured kissing Jack's shoulder. "I better be. I love you too, you kinky little shit" He grumbled as Evan smirked. "You know it and you love me for it."

"Unfortunately" Jack muttered making Evan Smirk.

Fin.

Hope you liked it Honey, and sorry it took so long, School kinda stole my time with a 600 word essay.

Next up: Drew McIntyre/Kofi Kingston for SlytherinQueen020


	8. DrewKofi

Pairing: Drew McIntyre/Kofi Kingston

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Rape, Non-Con. Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: SlytherinQueen020

Drew McIntyre sneered as he waited in Kofi Kingston's personal locker room. Kofi thought he was funny, pulling that shit he pulled with Drew. Now he wants to go play Hornswoggle's hero, only to get attacked by Alberto Del Rio and his drown… oh what's his face. Well, now… Kofi was going to be tired, sore and more then likely, injured; or what Drew should call him; ripe for the picking.

Drew felt his cock hardening at the mere thought of what he was going to do to Kofi once he got back. He licked his lips hearing sounds coming from outside the door, as he stood, moving so that he were out of site. Kofi limped in, his injured arm hanging at his side, as he pushed the door closed behind him with his good arm, his back to Drew.

Drew rubbed himself through his trunks, Kofi wasn't even aware of the danger he was in, he wasn't aware of Drew's dominating presence. He didn't know his night was about to get a whole lot worse. Drew stalked forward quietly, grabbing the glass lamp to his left, with as much strength as he could muster; he slammed it over the back of Kofi's head.

Drew watched with a smirk as Kofi cried out before his head smacked the floor upon impact. "Now… Kofi… you are going to pay for that shit you pulled. And I have a perfect idea…" Drew murmured obscenely licking his lips as he grabbed a roll of wrist tape belonging to Kofi, tearing enough off to tape Kofi's wrists together behind his back, before he sat it aside.

"Drew you mother fucker! Let me go!" Kofi cried out as he started to come to, realizing who his attacker was. Drew smirked as he realized he had a better way of shutting Kofi up, rather then using tape. He shoved Kofi onto his back, straddling his chest. Drew smirked darkly as he slowly slid his hand inside his trunks, wrapping his hand around his straining cock; stroking it watching the look of fear spread on Kofi's face as he did. "I wonder how tight your throat is" he mused with a cocky smirk as he pushed his trunks down far enough to free his cock, Kofi's eyes widened in horror as he realized Drew's true intentions. "I'll scream rape" He warned swallowing hard as Drew only smirked.

With one hand, Drew had his cock in hand; the other was tangled in Kofi's dreadlocks in a tight grip. Drew shifted his hips, so that his cock was right in Kofi's face, Drew drug his dripping cock along Kofi's lips, smearing his pre-cum over them as though it were chap stick. Kofi whimpered as Drew pushed against his mouth, but he clamped it shut, opening it to scream for help. "HEL-"

Drew shoved his dripping cock past Kofi's lips, and slammed it down his throat choking the dark skinned male. Kofi gagged on Drew's massive length, as Drew moaned raggedly, fucking Kofi's face. "Yeah … so fucking tight… you slutty… little whore… wanna try and steal my shot… huh? Choke on this Slut! Bitch…" Drew hissed as he thrust against Kofi's mouth. Kofi squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling his throat stretched to the limit.

Finally Drew must have taken mercy on Kofi because he pulled his raging hard cock from Kofi's mouth, leaving the smaller man to cough. Or so he thought. Kofi cried out in surprise as his tights were yanked to his ankles, and his legs thrown over Drew's shoulder; Drew was leaning over him nearly folding Kofi completely in half. "No… please" Kofi pleaded in between coughs. Drew smirked grabbing the roll of wrist tape, taping Kofi's mouth shut before resuming his position.

"Kofi … this is gonna hurt you a lot more then it's gonna hurt me" Drew hissed positioning his erection at Kofi's puckered entrance, pressing the dripping head against the tight pucker. Kofi pleaded Drew with his eyes, not to go through with it, but Drew smirked as he snapped his hips forward, penetrating Kofi; completely filling him. Kofi threw his head back, not caring that it smacked the floor, letting out a scream that was muffled by the tape over his mouth and Drew's hand that slammed over it.

Drew sneered not knowing if anyone heard Kofi, but he didn't want to chance it, he had to hurry. He braced one hand on the floor next to Kofi's head and the other over Kofi's mouth as he pulled nearly all the way out, before slamming back inside again. Kofi screamed again but it was muffled as Drew started a rough, fast pace for them. He started pumping his hips, his cock sliding in and out of the smaller man with ease, as it was completely coated in Kofi's blood from the tear it caused.

Kofi's eyes filled with tears that he didn't even try to hold back, instead letting them spill down his cheeks, over Drew's hand. Drew smirked continuing to thrust in and out of the high flier, the site of his tears a complete turn on to the Sinister Scotsman. Drew panted as he felt himself nearing an orgasm; he started to roughly slam his cock in and out at an even rougher pace then before, feeling Kofi start to clamp tightly around him.

"Oh… fuck… SHIT!" Drew hissed burying his forehead in Kofi's shoulder as he shot his load inside of Kofi. Kofi's muffled screams could not be heard as Drew tensed up, clamping his hand over his mouth. More tears spilled down the smaller man's cheeks as he felt the sting of Drew's release mingling with the tears he created. After a few minutes to get himself together, Drew pulled out of Kofi, letting his legs fall to the floor, as an idea came to mind; an idea that would teach Kofi not to fuck with him anymore.

He grabbed a hold of Kofi's flaccid cock, stroking him. Kofi's eyes widened, as he felt himself starting get hard unwillingly; Drew smirked. He stroked Kofi until he was dripping with pre-cum, continuing to stroke him. "Oh Yes Kofi… I will make you cum for ME." Drew murmured with a sinister look in his dark eyes. Kofi tried to will his arousal away, but his body was betraying him, as he felt himself nearing an orgasm.

"Come on Kofi, cum for me. Cum for Drew McIntyre" Drew murmured with a smirk as Kofi felt tears slipping down his cheeks. He took a shaky breath through his nose, as he felt his orgasm building steadily, before he could no longer hold it back, and Drew was yanking on his cock hard enough to make it hurt. Kofi released a sob as he came unwillingly, shooting his release all over himself and Drew's hand. Drew grinned evilly, enjoying the look of defeat in Kofi's eyes as he lies in the wake of his unwanted orgasm.

"That'll teach you, Bitch." Drew murmured pulling his trucks up and freeing Kofi, half expecting a surprise attack, but all Kofi did was lie there utterly defeated, and Broken. Drew smirked, 'serves him right!' he thought as he quickly exited the room; leaving Kofi with Broken Dreams.

~Finished!

Next Up, Cody Rhodes/Drew McIntyre for: Ortonholic


	9. DrewCody

Pairing: Drew McIntyre/Cody Rhodes

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Rape, Non-Con. Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: Ortonholic

"Drew!"

Drew McIntyre kept walking, ignoring his annoying tag team partner calling his name as he entered his locker room. "Drew! Didn't you fucking hear me? I was calling you! What kind of shit was that? Huh! Out there I was asking for your help and YOU ignored me! You were RIGHT THERE!" Cody Rhodes screamed getting in Drew's face.

Drew sneered feeling the rage bubbling inside of him as he came up out of the chair he was sitting in, slapping Cody hard across the face. Cody's head turned with the impact, his eyes tearing up at the sting, as he looked surprised in Drew's direction. "Nobody… and I mean nobody tells Drew McIntyre what to do! You understand me? Bitch." Drew ground out his accent think in his rage. Cody sneered as he slapped Drew back.

"Don't you ever hit me… especially in the face!" Cody screamed before Drew leapt forward, grabbing Cody around the neck, and slamming him against the lockers several times before throwing him to the floor in his fit of rage. Cody let a whimper as he tried to crawl away from Drew's angry assault to no avail.

Drew kicked Cody in the rib cage, feeling his cock harden at his gasps of pain. "Drew! Stop! Please!" Cody cried out, coughing but Drew heard nothing, he continued his assault, yanking Cody up by his neck, throwing him over the bench. Cody's body hung limp on the bench as Drew wailed on him. Clubbing him in the back, head and neck area before an idea popped into his mind.

He smirked darkly, grabbing a hold of Cody's trunks, as he yanked them to his knees. "You little bitch… you need manners… Nobody tells me what the fuck to do… you'll learn that lesson and I'll be sure of it. Co-dy." Drew hissed as he started to bring his hand across Cody's bare ass several times.

"Drew! What the Fuck! Stop please!" Cody begged, wriggling around uselessly as Drew buried his elbow in the middle of Cody's back, to keep him firmly in place.

"Stop moving around you little bitch, you're just making it worse for yourself!" Drew growled out, wailing on Cody's ass relentlessly, making the smaller man cry out in pain. Drew smirked as he viewed his handiwork, licking his lips at the red hand prints turning into welts.

"Drew!" Cody cried out whimpering in pain as Drew smirked getting harder at Cody's cries and whimpers of pain. "This is what you fucking get for trying to order me what to do!" Drew hissed as he pulled his own trunks down, sliding up behind Cody.

"Please! Don't! Drew I'm beg-" Drew cut Cody off with a harsh slap to the face. "Shut the fuck up for once. If you scream for help… it'll be much worse, you understand me?" Drew asked sneering in Cody's face. Cody sobbed as he nodded his head making Drew smirk. "Good." He pulled Cody's hips up slightly so that he had access to his entrance.

"Don't you fucking scream either, you hear me?" Drew hissed as Cody shivered nodding his head with tears in his blue orbs. "Good." Drew hissed he shoved two fingers in Cody's face. "Suck 'em. It's the only form of lube you're getting. You don't even deserve it either, but I'm a nice guy." Drew hissed uttering the last sentence sarcastically.

Cody whimpered opening his mouth and starting to suck on Drew's digits, trying to get them as wet as possible, already knowing what Drew had in mind. "Enough." Drew hissed yanking his hand back, shoving both fingers roughly inside of the 'Dashing one'. Cody whined feeling the sting, already knowing Drew tore him. Drew scissored his fingers, stretching Cody as much as possible.

After a few minutes of stretching, Drew pulled his fingers out smirking, as Cody shivered. "I don't think I'm ready…" Cody whimpered as Drew stroked himself a few times, throwing his head back with a bark of laughter. "It's not about you. And I don't care if you're ready or not." Drew hissed out before he thrust himself inside of Cody.

Cody screamed into his forearms, biting down on one to muffle any further screams of pain. Drew snapped his hips into Cody roughly, grabbing Cody's hips, pulling him back onto his dripping, hard erection. Cody whimpered as Drew filled him each time, tearing him more with every hard thrust. He bit harder into his forearm, so hard he actually drew blood. "That's right! Tight… fucking bitch better not scream" Drew hissed as he snapped his hips harder into Cody, making the younger man cry out.

"You're gonna learn bitch. You don't make the rules in this tag team, I do!" Drew snarled grabbing Cody's shoulders for leverage, yanking him back, pulling what hair Cody had, and making the poor boy cry. "Sorry" Cody sobbed chewing on his bottom lip, nearly splitting it as Drew thrust harder inside of him. "And where… where exactly do YOU think you get off on slapping me around? Huh? Bitch without me YOU are nothing!" Drew growled lowly in Cody's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"'M sorry…" Cody sobbed as Drew quickened his pace, ripping the 'Dashing One's' insides apart no doubt. "I'm Sorry… Drew please stop I won't do it again I promise" Cody pleaded with the Sinister Scotsman, to no avail. Drew slammed himself inside of Cody, knowing he was close, as he began rapidly slamming in and out at an erratic pace. "Not gonna stop… till I fucking cum…" Drew snarled roughly taking Cody, letting out a grunt when Cody's walls tightened around him.

"Fuck yeah… so fucking tight." Drew moaned thrusting in a few more times before he finally released. He shot some of his seed inside of Cody, pulling out to shoot the rest on his ass cheeks and lower back. "Damn" Drew whispered licking his lips as he got himself together, pushing Cody to the floor. "Hope you learned your lesson the first time. Bitch." Drew hissed hoarsely as he grabbed his shower gear.

"Drew" Cody whimpered causing Drew to look, disgustedly in his direction. "What?"

Cody shyly gestured to his dripping hard on to which Drew laughed. "No bitch I'm not helping you get off. Let's let this be part of your lesson. Shall we?" With a smirk Drew left Cody lying on the dirty locker room floor, thoroughly fucked, with a pulsing hard on, covered in his jizz. Yeah, perhaps young master Rhodes will learn to keep his mouth shut next time, perhaps not.

~Finished.

Next Up, Randy Orton/Evan Bourne for: Punkersssfan1


	10. READ: IMPORANT

READ:

Okay so you can bet I did NOT expect so many people to request. So with the addition of college into my life, trying to finish all my homework, trying to finish Video requests I still have, make simple updates in my Original fics, like Whore for Gold, fit exercise, and sleep(Which I do not get much) into my tiny schedule, it's not easy.

So Temporarily, I AM HERE BY CLOSING REQUESTS!

BUT! For those who requested already, Read:

I am going to finish any and all requests:

Randy Orton X Evan Bourne = Punkersssfan1

John Morrison X Justin Gabriel = kiraptor

Drew McIntyre X John Morrison = PSNC100502

John Morrison X Cody Rhodes = EverlastingWonderland

Ted DiBiase Jr X Drew McIntyre = PricelessxXxMizfitxXxLove

Wade Barrett X John Cena = cenarko1986

CM Punk X Wade Barrett = The Scurvied One

Randy Orton X Wade Barrett = SLSheartsRKO

Will all be finished as soon as I possibly can, I have a couple days this week, I'm gonna try to get at least 3 done All will be done in order

Thanks for requesting guys! I lurv ya!

xD ~ Cal.


	11. RandyEvan

Pairing: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: Punkersssfan1

"I hate this!" Evan Bourne whined pouting.

"I know baby, but it's only six months, you'll be fine, and … you can come on the road with me" Randy Orton, Evan's boyfriend of nearly a year, murmured softly to the smaller man. Evan stuck his bottom lip out as though deep in thought as Randy stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, gazing at Evan with a loving glaze to his usual icy blue gaze; something you rarely see in the eyes of the Viper.

"Kay" Evan mumbled pouting as Randy smiled leaning down to gently peck Evan's lips. Evan had other ideas however, and as Randy started to pull away, Evan locked his good arm around the Viper's shoulders pulling him back down to deepen the kiss. Randy moaned, returning the kiss, as he lowered himself on top of Evan, holding himself up with his palms on either side of Evan; trying his best not to further injure the smaller man.

Evan's good arm slid under Randy's shirt, trying to pull it over the Viper's head. Randy groaned, breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off for Evan, making the younger man grin as his fingers danced over the Viper's abdomen. Randy leaned forward taking Evan's lips in a searing kiss, wrapping one of his arms around Evan's neck, propping his head up on his forearm. Evan moaned into the kiss, feeling Randy's tongue on his lips asking for entrance; which he eagerly granted him.

Randy moaned, his tongue gliding over every available surface in Evan's mouth, tasting what was his. Evan ground his hips up against Randy's making the Viper growl into his mouth, breaking the kiss to begin kissing and sucking on Evan's neck; gently nibbling making the younger man giggle. Evan reached for Randy's belt making the Viper stop dead in his tracks. "Evan! No!" He hissed quickly pulling away. Evan pouted feeling hurt by Randy's 'rejection'. "But… Why?" He asked pouting making Randy force a sneer.

"You heard what the doctor said. NO Physical activities UNTIL you're healed. Ev… you know how bad I want to… but we can't. I'm not gonna hurt you more then you are. I just sat through two hours of you in surgery days ago, I don't wanna send you back, baby… I love you too much to go through that shit again." Randy murmured as he ran his hand over his hair. Evan pouted leaning back on his good arm. "If we're careful-"

"No."

"-it should be-"

"No."

"okay".

"No, Evan I'm not gonna hurt you." Randy murmured firmly as Evan stood up to get out of bed, going to stand next to Randy. "But Randy, if we take it slow… and I can be on top, we should be alright. I know you want this as much as I do." Evan murmured cupping Randy's hard on through his jeans. Randy dropped his head back letting out a ragged moan as Evan smirked unzipping his pants, slipping his hand inside. "Shit…" Randy hissed feeling Evan's hand wrap around his aching cock.

"Come on Babe" Evan pushed Randy back on the bed but not before pushing his jeans and underwear down enough for Randy to kick off. "It'll be okay Randy" Evan smiled that brilliant smile that made Randy's ice cold heart melt into putty in the younger man's hands. He knew he could never truly deny Evan anything when it really came down to it. He groaned as he caved in, giving into the younger man's demands, as he helped Evan remove his shirt and boxers. He groaned as he grabbed the tube of lube off the dresser next to they're bed, quickly lubing himself up before tossing it back on the stand.

"Come on, I'll help you." Randy murmured huskily as he took Evan's good arm gently helping him straddle his waist. "Whenever you're ready Ev. Slow" Randy commanded as Evan nodded slowly raising himself up enough, as Randy gripped his dripping cock firmly in hand, directing it to Evan's entrance. Evan took a deep breath before lowering himself on Randy's cock, letting out a moan as Randy slid all the way in, filling Evan completely. "Shit you're so tight Evy…" Randy moaned licking his lips.

Evan bit his bottom lip as he started to slowly ride Randy, making the Viper moan, adding slow, gentle thrusts of his own, his hands firmly gripping Evan's hips to prevent him from going any faster. Evan moaned feeling the head of Randy's cock brushing against his prostate with each thrust. "Harder Randy! Please!" Evan cried out, trying to grind his hips harder into Randy's but his hold tightened. "Evan! No!" Randy snarled thrusting his hips up gently, filling the younger man over and over.

"Randy… please… need it so fucking bad!" Evan cried out whimpering as his nails dug into Randy's shoulder, making the Viper hiss, and his self restraint slip slightly. "Evan" Randy warned through gritted teeth as he thrust his hips upward. "Yes… Randy give it to me." Evan cried grinding himself harder against Randy, purposely tightening himself around Randy's cock. Randy's self control a thing of the past as Randy's hips snapped up into Evan making the younger man squeal with joy. He was getting what he wanted; Randy was taking him harder and rougher, just like he liked it.

"Randy Yes! Harder Please! Fuck me harder!" Evan cried feeling Randy's finger nails digging into his hips as the Viper took over, his cock snapping into Evan's prostate. "Shit Randy so fucking close baby!" he whimpered, his good arm pressed firmly to Randy's chest to hold himself up. "Fuck! Ev!" Randy snarled thrusting up against Evan's prostate a few more times before Evan was sent sprawling over the edge. "YES! RANDY!" Evan screamed as he shot his load all over Randy's chest, Randy continuing to impale the younger man on his cock over and over.

Feeling Evan's wall contracting aground him, however, Randy felt himself getting closer to his peak as well. "Fuck… Ev… gonna cum… Shit!" Randy snarled as he joined Evan in orgasmic paradise, shooting his seed inside the younger man. After Evan came down from his orgasm high, he smiled at Randy, laying his head on his shoulder. "That… was amazing."

"If i… hurt you… Evan… I'm gonna kill you… I swear to God I will…" Randy panted out, making Evan smirk. "But I'm not hurt. I feel great." Evan murmured smirking as Randy leaned down to kiss his head. "You better… fucking lucky I love your ass…" Randy muttered as he stretched out on their bed. Evan pouted. "You only love me for my ass…"

Randy rolled his eyes. "No. I love you. But that ass… that's bonus."

Evan smirked. "Fine. I see how it is. I love you too, but that cock is a HUGE bonus." Randy slapped Evan on the ass making him pout. "Owe what was that for?"

Randy smirked. "For goading me into sex."

"Psh, like you didn't enjoy it too." Evan muttered raising his brow challengingly at Randy. "I did. But I also enoy spanking you when you're bad… and pissing off a Viper… is Very bad" Randy smirked spanking Evan again. "Asshole!" Evan growled.

"Weren't callin' me that a few minutes ago." Randy smirked raising an eye brow, challenging Evan. Evan pouted.

"That's what I thought."

~ Finished

Next up: John Morrison X Justin Gabriel = kiraptor


	12. JoMoJustin

Pairing: John Morrison/Justin Gabriel (Implies Morr/Evan)

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Rough Sex, Lang.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D

Requested by: kiraptor

"Hey Morrison… Looking … hotter than usual or is that just me?" Evan Bourne flirted shamelessly with John Morrison, whom was already spoken for, by fellow cruiser weight and Nexus member; Justin Gabriel. John smirked amused by Evan's attempts to get down his pants. Unfortunately for the raw locker room slut, John just wasn't interested in him.

It's not that Evan wasn't attractive, because John found him to be very, very hot, but Evan just wasn't worth losing Justin over. Evan was hot, but Justin… was in a league all his own. John smiled softly as he thought of his smaller lover. Justin was always jealous of every guy, or chick who hit on John, even though John had no interest in anyone but him, his jealousy was adorable.

"So uhh whadda say Morrie… you and I later on? Hmm?" Evan continued with a smirk playing on his lips as he trailed his finger down John's chest, reaching for his belt. John froze as Evan cupped his manhood through his jeans, squeezing it as he licked his lips. "Damn John… you're packing some serious… man-meat in there huh?" Evan bit his bottom lip. John attempted to take a step back but Evan followed. "Where ya goin' Johnny?" he asked mockingly with a smirk.

John breathed deep. "Away from you". He muttered taking Evan's hands off him. "Whhhhyyyyy?" Evan whined grabbing at John's ass just as Justin came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks feeling his jealousy flare seeing that little slut Bourne touching on HIS Johnny. "Get your FUCKING hands off MY Johnny!" he growled, his South African accent thick in anger.

Evan blinked taking a step back in surprise. Justin stormed over to the two, pushing Evan on his ass, before grabbing John's arm and dragging him down the hall to the Nexus locker room. He barged in seeing the looks of surprise on Wade Barrett's, Dave Otunga's, Heath Slater, Michael Migillicutty, and Husky Harris' faces. "Can we have a moment?" Justin asked his lip snarled up as Wade nodded his head 'yes'. "Everybody out" he ordered as the rest of Nexus left, himself the last one out, closing the door behind them. John shivered seeing the look in Justin's eyes.

"What… in the fuck was that Johnny?" Justin asked sneer on his lips as John fiddled nervously. "It was nothing Just… that little whore flirting with me as usual." John murmured before Justin grabbed his hair tugging him down for a rough kiss. John moaned into the kiss, slipping his arms around the smaller man, pulling him flush against his chest. Justin groaned as he jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around John's neck and waist. Justin ground his hardness into John's rock hard abs, moaning as John's hand cupped him. John broke the kiss for air, as he began kissing Justin's neck, making the South African moan wantonly for more.

"What do you want baby?" John asked, his voice husky with lust and arousal. "You… to fuck me through a locker… show me you won't ever leave me" Justin moaned as John nipped his neck with his teeth. "Let go…" he growled deeply as he placed Justin back on the ground. John pressed Justin face first against a locker, kissing the back of his neck as he did. "No fucking foreplay John! Just fuck me already!" Justin growled making John's cock twitch in anticipation for what was to come.

"Do you want prep?" John squeaked as Justin shook his head 'no'. "Just. Fuck. Me." he snarled through clenched teeth. "Fine" John's mouth was dry as he peeled Justin's tights down, shoving his own pants down as well, he spit in his palm, not wanting to hurt his baby too bad. He fisted his cock several times before aligning it up with Justin's entrance. "Ready?" he asked as Justin bit his bottom lip moaning as he nodded his head 'Yes'.

John released a deep breath before he snapped his hips into Justin's, impaling the smaller man on his dripping hard cock. Justin bit his lip and punched the locker to suppress a scream of pain as John took him roughly. "Want me to… stop?" John asked panting, trailing his hands up and down Justin's sides to soothe him. "No!... Keep moving" Justin ground out as John obliged, reaching around the younger man to grip his erection, stroking it to give him some pleasure, a fine distraction from the pain.

Justin moaned as pain gave way to pleasure. "More Johnny" he panted resting his forehead against the locker as John continued his fast pace. "Feel good baby?" John asked in a husky voice, kissing Justin's ear, down to his neck where he started to suck, kiss and lick; driving his younger lover crazy when he found his spot. "Yeah so fucking good!" Justin hissed squeezing his eyes tightly shut, gasping out in pleasure as John's cock brushed his prostate.

"Right there Johnny! Harder please!" Justin mewled in pleasure, pushing his hips back into John's hard thrusts. "As you wish baby!" John ground out as he snapped his hips harder against Justin's, moaning sweetly in his ear causing Justin to shudder in pleasure at hearing his lover's own pleasure. "Oh god baby… I'm sooo close!" Justin cried out as John's cock stabbed his prostate a few more times, his hand moving rapidly over Justin's erection. "Cum for me baby!" John cried out in Justin's ear, sending his smaller lover over the edge as he came, shuddering in pure pleasure.

John snapped his hips into Justin, moaning as Justin began tightening up around him, knowing he couldn't last much longer. "Shit Justin! So… fucking tight! Beautiful! Fuck!" John hissed before shooting his load deep inside his lover, thrusting a few more times to milk his deed out of him. "Love you so much" John panted, closing his eyes to breathe in Justin's sweet smelling scent that was just him. "Love you too" Justin whispered back once he caught his breath. John gently pulled out of his lover, turning him around in his embrace.

"Justin… you're really cute when you're jealous… Don't get me wrong, but baby… I'm telling you now, that I want, is you. I don't want Evan or anybody else for that matter. Okay?" John asked as he sweetly cupped Justin's cheek to gaze in his eyes. Justin nodded before cuddling up to John's chest. That's all he ever wanted to hear from John.

Finished.

Next: John Morrison X Drew McIntyre for PSNC100502


	13. DrewJoMo

Pairing: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison

Rating: I think it's safe to say anything in this folder is rated Mature :)

Warning: SMUT!, M/M, SLASH, Fluff, Sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Hopes you likes it :D Sorry it took so freaking long.

Requested by: PSNC100502

DMXJOMO

'Drafted to Raw. What a surprise, not in a bad way at all.' Drew McIntyre thought with a smirk as he made his way to his lover's locker room. He couldn't wait to see him, it'd been so long, and so hard to go on the road without him, but it was okay, because they were reunited once again. Drew licked his lips as he thought of everything he wanted to do to his pretty little lover. Just the mere thought turned him on like nothing else and soon he was nearly running to his Love's room.

It wasn't long till he was standing outside his door. Drew sucked in a deep breath, raising his hand to knock on the door, awaiting his baby to answer it. The door opened and Drew was met in a passionate lip lock and an arm full of John Morrison, as JoMo leapt into his arms the moment he saw who was on the other side of his door. Drew moaned, feeling John's legs wrapped oh so tightly around his waist, his firm behind resting against his hard bulge. Drew broke the kiss, pressing John against the wall. "I've missed you so much John, you don't even know…" Drew murmured in his thick Scottish accent that made John swoon the moment he heard it, and felt Drew's hot breath on his neck.

"I've missed you too baby…" John mumbled running his fingers through Drew's brunette locks, pulling him forward to peck his lips a few times. "So fucking much…" he whispered leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he felt Drew's lips, tongue and teeth begin a slow assault on his neck. He moaned and pressed himself wantonly against Drew's bulge, moaning louder as he felt the Sinister Scotsman buck rather roughly against him. "Shit Drew… I don't think I can wait baby… I need you so fucking bad… it hurts" John whimpered grinding against Drew.

"Fuck…" Drew hissed burying his face against John's neck, placing kisses near his pulse. "Please baby! I need you oh so fucking bad… Baby… please… don't make me beg!" John whined, making Drew groan, already knowing that John's powerful secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes and adorable pouty lips would be used if he didn't give into John's demands.

The pretty American boy didn't know that he had the "Sinister Scotsman" wrapped tightly around his little finger, especially when he used his secret weapon, Drew would be lying if he said he's ever said no to John when the face was used. John, the gorgeous boy was so clueless when it came to the power he had over Drew, John at times made Drew's knees go weak but Drew would never tell.

"But you're so fuckin' beautiful when you beg… you beg so damn pretty… Johnny if you could see how fuckin pretty you are when you beg… mmm…" Drew trailed off into a deep growl as John's hand cupped his hard-on through his trunks. "Fuck Johnny…" he hissed nipping John's neck a few times, making John whine. "Drew! Fuck me! Hard! Now" he demanded squeezing Drew's boner. "O-okay… let go!" Drew snarled watching as John smirked unlocking his legs from Drew's waist, yanking him into the locker room, and locking the door behind them.

Drew wasted no time yanking John's tights down to his thighs and shoving him over one of the many benches in the locker room. Drew's own trunks were shoved down to his thighs as he freed his hard dripping cock from the tight prison that was his ring gear. He stroked his cock a few times to warm it up.

"Lube?" he asked huskily gripping John's muscular hips. "No! Fuck me dry!" John moaned as he pushed his ass back wantonly against Drew's member, whimpering as he felt the hardness against his bare skin. "Please…" he begged biting his bottom lip as he glanced back at the Scotsman, batting his eyelashes almost innocently, knowing the effect he had over his one time in ring enemy.

"Fuck…" Drew hissed as he spit into his palm, poorly coating his cock just enough to help slightly ease the pain of dry fucking. It hurt like hell for both parties, unless you were a pain whore, whom, Drew figured John was. Bitch loved fucking dry for some odd reason. "Ready?" Drew asked huskily as he positioned his cock at John's entrance.

John's reply was a slutty sounding moan as he pushed back against Drew's cock. "Take that as a yes" Drew hissed grabbing John's hips and slamming himself deep inside the Prince of parkour, filling him to the hilt. Both men were barely able to contain their groans of pain.

"Fucking Hell! This shit hurts!" Drew growled as he dug his finger nails into John's hips. He felt like the skin on his dick was being torn off, it was on fire and John's whimpers of pain and pleasure were turning him on more than anything.

"Fuck!" John hissed, biting his knuckles as he gripped the bench for balance, clenching his walls tight around Drew's shaft; dragging a moan out of the sinister Scotsman. Drew gave John a few moments to get used to the feeling of being filled so full, not wanting to hurt his lover too much.

After a few moments of waiting, John whined impatiently as he pushed back against Drew. "Fuck me! Please… I need it!" he pleaded as Drew bit his lip, never one to deny John of anything. He pulled out slowly, stopping so that all that was inside of John was the tip. He pushed back inside drawing a ragged moan out of the smaller male.

Drew continued his tortuously slow pace, driving John absolutely insane, to the point of being in tears with frustration. He let out an impatient whine as he shoved himself back against Drew in an attempt to show Drew what he wanted. Drew smirked as he gripped John's hips tightly, thrusting slowly in and out of his lover, purposely ignoring his prostate.

"Drew!" John whined as he dug his finger nails into the wooden bench beneath him. "What?" Drew asked panting softly, stopping his slow thrusts, his cock, balls deep inside of John, making the smaller man more frustrated.

"Fuck me!" He snarled through gritted teeth.

"I am!" Drew moaned in reply, smirk still on his handsome features.

"Harder! Faster! Rougher!" John hissed as Drew's smirk deepened. "All you had to do was say so" he declared before pulling almost all the way out and shoving himself roughly back inside, starting up a fast and brutal pace for them. John moaned as he gripped the bench tighter to stabilize himself as Drew's rough thrusts almost sending him over the bench.

"Yes! Harder baby! … Fuck, feels so fucking good! Yeah… fuck me! Just like that!" John moaned wantonly as Drew pounded his ass roughly. Drew's hands slid up John's back to yank his head back by his hair, making the prince of parkour hiss in absolute delight. "Yeah!" John hissed as Drew yanked his head up, twisting his neck in an awkward angle to devour his mouth, nearly choking John when he shoved his tongue down his throat, tongue fucking his mouth.

John returned the rough kiss, moaning into Drew's mouth as he pressed his ass back against Drew's hips. After a few moments, Drew broke the kiss and shoved John back over the bench, gripping the brunette's shoulders as he began pounding his sweet ass as hard as he could knowing John got off on pain. John howled as the Scott's cock slammed in and out of him roughly.

Drew used his grip on John's shoulders as leverage, yanking the smaller man back to meet his brutal thrusts. The Scottish man sneered as he forced the prince of parkour to spread his thighs further apart, taking him completely off balance, leaving him vulnerable to Drew's brutal thrusts. John had to bit his lip to contain the scream as Drew's cock his prostate. Drew smirked as he hit it again.

"Shit! Right the fuck there! Again! Please!" John hissed as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Is that it baby?" Drew asked in his thick accent as he continued hitting John's sweet spot.

"Fuck! Yes! Don't stop! Please!" John howled as Drew picked up the pace, slamming himself harder into John's constricting hole, reaching around to stroke John's cock roughly with the same pace that he was fucking him.

"Oh shit! DREW! I'm so fucking close I can feel it!" John hissed out through gritted teeth, as Drew panted fucking John with everything he had in him, wanting to bring him to that delicious peak they both craved so much. "I know baby! I'm right behind you" Drew hissed out. "Fuck I can't hold off!" John whined as he gripped the bench so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Fucking cum for me Johnny! Now!" Drew hissed slamming hard against John's prostate, stroking his cock so fast he thought for sure he'd end up tearing the poor appendage off. John's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came hard, his cock jerking and sputtering in Drew's hand, spraying his juices all over the wooden bench and Drew's hand, his hole tightening around Drew's cock.

"Fuck Drew!" John hissed his voice barely audible as his body quivered with the force of his release.

Drew, ever the gentleman, waited for John to ride out his orgasm entirely before he began pounding hard inside the limp body of his lover. John's hole tightened around his cock as he slammed into his prostate before pulling out and stroking it, as he shot his seed all over John's ass and back. John whimpered as he felt Drew's seed hit his exhausted body.

"Welcome back to Raw baby" John murmured softly as Drew smirked, scooping his baby up and carrying him to the showers. "Indeed. What a hell of a welcome back present!" He exclaimed as John chuckled wrapping his arms around the Scott's neck.

"Love ya baby" he murmured as Drew grinned. "Love you too".

~Finished

Unbeta'd Read and review if you want updates LOL IT WAS HARD writing these two! How'd I do? *Winces*

~ Cal


End file.
